Máscara
by x.ParanoidAndroid
Summary: E é assim que eu me sinto, usando constantemente uma máscara. Não como um simples disfarce festivo, mas como um disfarce de toda a minha angústia, de todas as feridas profundas que dificilmente cicatrizarão" - Leah POV - One-shot


Máscara

**Gênero:** Romance / Angst / One-shot

**Música tema:** Unintended - Muse

**Shippers:** Sam Uley/Leah Clearwater

"_Você poderia ser minha escolha não intencional  
para viver o resto da minha vida  
Você poderia ser o único que eu sempre amarei  
Você poderia ser o único que ouviria  
minhas mais profundas inquisições  
Você poderia ser o único que eu sempre amarei_

Eu estarei lá assim que eu puder  
mas eu estou ocupada consertando  
pedaços quebrados da vida que eu tinha antes"

Máscara. Geralmente utilizada para disfarçar. E é assim que eu me sinto, usando constantemente uma máscara. Não como um simples disfarce festivo, mas como um disfarce de toda a minha angústia, de todas as feridas profundas que dificilmente cicatrizarão. Prefiro passar-me pela garota impaciente e mal-humorada a ter que admitir que estou sofrendo e que, sim, eu sinto a sua falta.

Essa foi a única forma que encontrei de tentar superar a sua perda, mas foi uma tentativa em vão. Cheguei à conclusão de que jamais irei esquecê-lo, e aceitar a idéia de que eu apenas faço parte do seu passado me corrói por dentro, me faz desesperar-me e querer gritar a plenos pulmões. Eu queria ter de aprender a conviver com isso, mas é impossível. Sinto-me presa a você, mesmo sabendo que esse sentimento hoje já não é mais correspondido.

Chego a pensar que apresentar-te à Emily foi uma das maiores besteiras que já fiz na vida. Se eu soubesse que naquele momento eu perderia a única pessoa que eu realmente amei, eu teria evitado. Mas eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês acabariam se encontrando, para o meu azar. O que eu tinha na cabeça ao me apaixonar por um lobisomem? Eu queria ter acreditado piamente que eu era a única para você, mas eu sabia que não deveria acreditar. Seu olhar me dizia isso. Mesmo assim, como eu sinto falta de fitar seus olhos castanho-escuros! Eram o meu refúgio, o meu abrigo. Tais como os seus fortes braços, prontos a acalentar-me. Com você, eu me sentia protegida. Eu me sentia alguém. Alguém com a capacidade de amar e ser amado. Alguém que tinha a felicidade em seus braços, e que queria continuar presa a eles por muito e muito tempo. Alguém que flutuava nas nuvens, mas foi trazida de volta à terra com um forte baque. Um baque que deixou profundas marcas em minha pele, e, principalmente, em meu ser.

Fiz tudo o que pude para aceitar a sua felicidade com a Emily. Transformei-me em lobisomem com o intuito de também ter uma impressão e ser feliz, já que eu acho que todos têm direito a isso. Mas tamanha foi a minha revolta quando a tão desejada felicidade não estava ao alcance de minhas mãos! Porque desde o começo eu sabia: minha felicidade estava com você, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca mais poderia tê-la.

Tentei ser forte, tentei esconder o meu sofrimento, mas não agüento mais. A única coisa que eu queria era jogar-me em seus braços e dizer que não suporto mais viver sem você! Mas eu sei que você apenas me afastaria, com um sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios, e dizendo que não tinha mais volta. Recuso-me a aceitar isso, a continuar sofrendo! Mesmo sabendo que essa é a triste e injusta realidade.

Além do mais, quem sou eu para tirar você dos braços de sua impressão? Sou apenas Leah Clearwater, agora uma garota amargurada e sem esperanças. Às vezes eu penso: maldito dia em que te conheci, Sam! Mas depois me arrependo de tais pensamentos. Mesmo por um ínterim, você soube me fazer feliz. Mesmo que agora você seja a causa de tanta dor.

Penso em fugir, em deixar tudo isso pra trás e começar uma vida nova em um lugar diferente. Porque a cada dia que te vejo, é como se me enfiassem um punhal, ferindo cada vez mais aquilo que já estava demasiadamente ferido. Mas sei que não tenho forças para tanto. Sinto-me mais confortável em ver seu rosto distante a nunca mais ter que vê-lo. Sou fraca. Você me enfraquece, Sam Uley.

Eu queria ter a esperança de que tudo um dia poderá se resolver, e que um sorriso verdadeiro volte a iluminar meu rosto. Mas é difícil. Todos os meus resquícios de felicidade foram embora com você, e eu queria muito saber quando os ventos soprarão a meu favor, e trarão todos aqueles sentimentos bons de volta. Até lá, vou tentando livrar-me das lembranças, e de tudo que já foi esquecido por você. Não queria jogar fora tudo aquilo, mas se eu tiver que fazê-lo para reencontrar a felicidade, pode ter certeza que farei. Só quero consertar os pedaços quebrados de mim, e da vida que eu tinha antes. Tirar de mim todos os resquícios de você.

**~ FIM ~**


End file.
